Notifications are alerts that pop-up on user interfaces of computing devices to communicate information to users of the computing devices. Various types of notifications are used to communicate the information to the users. For example, notifications include alerts to inform users of problems, opportunities for improvement, updates to products, announcements of new features, etc. As an increasing number of applications, service providers, websites, etc. publish an increasing number of notifications, users are often overwhelmed by the number of notifications they receive on their computing devices. As a result, notifications are often ignored by users and accordingly, may not be useful and/or effective in communicating important information.